


Breath

by ppyajunebug



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppyajunebug/pseuds/ppyajunebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is she real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

If she's a machine, she thinks, why does she breathe? If she's a machine, why does she eat drink think breathe live crysmelllovelaughhopedreambreathe.

If she's a machine, why does she need air?

Boomer holds her breath. She feels her lungs fill, her chest ache, her head spin as her body cries out for more oxygen, more life, moremoremoremoremoremore.

Her vision darkens as she gives in, gasps for air. She needs it, craves, it, wants it, lives for it.

She sits on her bunk gasping, crying, feeling the air rush in and out, in and out, inandoutinandoutinandout.

If she's a machine, she hopes, why does she burn?


End file.
